Link and the girl
by SliverKitsuneGrlAngel
Summary: yhea the title stinks, ill work on it..as for a summary, well you'll have to read to find out what this is about.
1. Saving The Deku Tree

My first story here in a long time, so please be nice. And just so people wont yell at me, Mido is a little OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I'm only gonna say the once I do **NOT** own any of the Legend Of Zelda characters, but I **DO **own Angel and Salira

* * *

Kokiri Forest

A black haired girl dressed in a dark green Kokiri tunic was hanging upside down on a tree branch with her eyes closed. Then a few minutes later a blonde haired Kokiri boy ran up to the tree and called up to the girl, "HEY! ANGEL GET DOWN HERE!!" when angel heard the boys voice she opened her sliver eyes and stared at the boy, "What's the matter now, Link?" she asked in a bored tone as she flipped down from her branch landing gracefully on her feet. Link said, " Aww Ang, don't gimme that look! Its not my fault that Mido thinks he's the boss of us."

Angel shook her head, " that brats gunna get his ass kicked" she mumbled heading towards the village with link at her heels.

Kokiri Village

When the two arrived in the village the other Kokiri were gathered around a orange haired boy. One of the girls walked up to them, " about time you got here guys! Mido's doing it **again**!"

Link scratched the back of his neck nervously while angel just laughed, " calm down Saria, ill handle him" Saria nodded and Angel walked up to Mido and growled, "Mido, what have I told you about trying to be the boss of everyone!" Mido tried to act brave but whimpered at her tone, "so-sorry Angel…"

Angel rolled her eyes, " sorry isn't gunna cut it this time kid." she then grinned showing her small fangs and scaring Mido more than before. Mido said, " I swear I wont ever boss the others around again! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" Angel nodded and showed her fangs again scaring him again, causing him to run straight to his house.

a few hours later; Link's Tree House

Link sat against his bed bored out of his mind watching Angel polish her sword. Angel looked up from her blade and said, " if you want I can teach you how to use one Link." Link looked excited when he replied, " that would be soo cool!! But I don't have a sword."

Angel was quite for a minute the she spoke, " I know where the Kokiri sword is, i'll get it in the morning for you." Link walked over to his friend and hugged her, which caused her cheeks to gain a light pink tint. "go to bed Link, ill see you in the morning" Angel smiled before jumping down from the tree house and headed to her small house for the night.

Next morning; Link's tree house

When Angel walked in to the tree house, she sighed when she noticed Link was still asleep. When she was about to wake him she was hit in the back of the head twice, when she truned around she saw two fairies. The light blue fairy said, " Im Navi" then started yelling at Link to wake up. The dark colored fairy said, " Salira" Angel nodded truned around and thumped link on the head with the hilt of the Kokiri sword, causing said boy to wake up and grab his head. Angel laughed handing him the sword, " hey 'bout time you woke up Link" Link ignored her and strapped the sword onto his back, " you got a fairy now Ang?" he asked when he noticed Salira floating near Angel's head. Angel nodded, " yup she's Salira and your fairy is named Navi."

FF to when Link obtains the Kokiri Emerald

Angel was sitting outside of the path that lead to the great Deku Tree, she got up when she heard Mido blaming Link for the death of the Deku Tree. "Mido leave Link the hell alone already!." she stated in a dangerous tone causing Mido to gulp and run away, " you ok buddy?" she asked gently looking over at her friend, receiving a nod in response.

The two walked silently towards the exit of the forest that lead out to Hyrule field. When Link was going to head through the exit Angel said, " link…take this and rember to bring it back to me when your done saving the world." she then clasped her necklace, which has the triforce symbol on a thick gold chain, around his neck and hugged him one last time before he left.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and if i get enough reviews ill continue this story :) byes!


	2. After He's Gone

Hey all, here's the second chappie for ya, enjoy!

Authoress note; this chappie has no link, sadly, but the next few chaps wont have him either since he's in the sacred realm.

**Blah** - Deku Tree Thought thing

_Blah _- Angel Thought thing

_Blah_ - Salira Thought thing

* * *

Several days after Link's departure; Angel's Point of view

I was heading over to my 'sister's house when my red and black fairy, Salira, flew into my head making me lose my balance and fall on my ass. I glared at the fairy, " what is it now Salira?!" I asked annoyed. She sighed at my tone, "Angel, I know your upset, but please come with me to the Deku tree." I raised an eyebrow at her, " I thought the Deku was dead?" Salira sighed again, "just shut up and come on!!" she then flew away from me and headed into the Deku tree's meadow, I quickly followed.

Deku Tree's Meadow

When I entered the meadow I stood next to Salira and let my mental barriers fall allowing me to hear the Deku tree's mental speech.

**My dear Angel, thou hath been distressed thy past nights, but fear not my child you shall meet him again.**

_I pray to the goddesses that I do, great Deku tree._ I sighed and gave him a weak smile.

**The time hath come for me to revel the truth to you, my dear. You are a hylian, and was chosen by the Goddesses to aid the Hero, and destroy the Evil One. But before thy can assist thy hero, thou must learn to wield your powers.**

_I understand... just what are these powers of mine, great Deku tree?_

**Thou has the ability to control the elements, and thy will train here with me for one and a half years before leaving to train with the Gorons, the Zoras and the Gerudo. Art thou ready to begin?**

_Yes I am, great Deku tree!_ I grinned and I started my earth training with the Deku tree.

1 ½ years later (too lazy to type out all the training)

Stretching, I smiled at my 'father' figure and laughed to myself when Salira fell on my head asleep. **Thou hath done well my child, now go thy training must continue.** I nodded once, _I'll head out as soon as I say goodbye to Saria._ I walked into the small village, looking around quickly for my green haired friend. I sighed in defeat when I didn't see her, and headed to the tunnel that lead out to Hyrule field.

When I was halfway through the tunnel I heard Saria's soft voice, "So your leaving too, Angel?" I turned to face her and nodded once, "Yhea, but I promise to come back!" she smiled and pulled out a black and sliver ocarina, " This is for you Ang" she then placed the ocarina in my hands smiling at me, "promise you'll come back in one piece Angel." I smiled showing my small fangs, " You bet Saria!!"

* * *

Sorry this was so short, but i promise the next one will be longer

To Be Continued….Next Chapter; Playing With Fire


	3. Playing with Fire and Ice!

here we go chapter 3, a little late but better than me not updating at all!

Link and the Girl chapter 3; Playing with fire, and ice!

* * *

-Hyrule field; Angel PoV-

"Where are we going next Angel?" Salira asked as she flew around my head. I shrugged, "I was thinking of heading to Death Mountain and train

with the Gorons." Salira landed on my head, "sounds good to me." I rolled my eyes and started jogging to Kakariko Village.

When we reached the stairway to Kakariko, I sat down on the top step and watched the sunset before Salira yelled at me to head into the village.

-Kakariko Village-

I wandered around the village until I found a nice spot, near the windmill, to rest for the night.

-Next morning-

I was woken up by the sound of a chucco crowing, I yawned and stretched. "About time you woke up you dang sleepy head!!" Salira yelled flying

in my face, "lets get moving!!" I rolled my eyes and playfully glared at my black and red fairy, "Yhea yhea, bossy fairy" I stood up and jumped

down from my spot and headed to the path leading to Death Mountain.

-Death Mountain Trail-

When I walked onto the trail I quickly drew my sword and dispatched several of those spider things as I headed to the top of the trail and

entered the Goron City.

-Goron City-

When Salira and me entered the city a Goron approached us, "Need something goro?" I nodded, "Yes, I need to see Darunia." the Goron nodded,

"Brother Darunia locked himself in his room again, goro, its on the bottom floor, goro" I smiled at the Goron, "thank you very much for that

information" I then headed down to the lowest floor with Salira close behind me.

On the bottom level I stood in front of a closed door and watched Salira try and open it by repeatly flying into it. I giggled at my fairy and pulled

out my ocarina, "I wonder if Saria's song would help?" I mumbled softly bringing the ocarina to my lips and I began to play the song I've known all

my life, the song of the Kokiri Forest and my friend Saria.

After playing the song once the door opened, I tucked my ocarina into my bag and entered the room. A few moments later I was standing in front

of the chief Goron Darunia. He looked at Salira and me curiously, "what do you want girl and fairy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was sent here by the Deku Tree of the Kokiri Forest to learn how to manipulate fire Darunia" I replied looking at the large Goron with pleading

eyes. Darunia smiled and gently patted my head, "I will teach you under one condition." I tilted my head to the side, "What is your condition

Darunia?" I asked as calmly as I could, trying to keep my eagerness hidden.

"My condition is that you will play that song again whenever I ask." Darunia said smiling. I let a giggle pass through my lips before I nodded, "Sure

Darunia, I love playing my ocarina. "I replied smiling widely at the Goron Chief and my new mentor.

-FF; year & a half later; End of Angel PoV-(I'm not very good at coming up with training sessions)

Standing at the end of the hallway that connected the Goron City with the Lost Woods, Angel was wearing a red tunic and she was smiling at

Darunia, "Thank you so much for training me Darunia!" Darunia smiled at her, " it was my pleasure sister, come back and visit sometime." Angel

nodded, "I will, promise!" she replied waving goodbye to Darunia, Angel with Salira resting on her head, headed through the tunnel and arrived in

the Lost Woods.

-Lost Woods-

Arriving in the woods Angel changed back into her Kokiri tunic and placed her Goron tunic into her waterproof bag. "Hurry up will you!" Salira

wined bobbing around Angel's head. Angel rolled her eyes, "Calm down Salira, and unless you wanna fly to Zora's Domain get in my bag and I'll

let you out when we get there." Angel entered the tunnel to her left and sat at the edge of the pond waiting for Salira to get in the bag. "Ugh,

fine!" Salira grumbled but flew into the bag. when Salira was in the bag angel closed it and dove into the water going through the under water

tunnel that lead to the entrance of the Zora's Domain.

-Zora's Domain; the big waterfall thingie-

Climbing out of the water Angel let Salira out of her bag and shook her self dry, "Here we are, well sort of." Salira flew into Angels face, " WHAT

DO YOU MEAN SORTA?!?" resisting the urge to strangle her fairy Angel replied, "Were outside Zora's Domain, the entrance is behind the water fall

but it only opens when a certain song it played on the ocarina." Salira bobbed up and down, "Ok so play the song and let's go inside!"

Rolling her eyes Angel walked over to the middle of the ledge facing the waterfall, she pulled out her onyx ocarina and began to play the song of

the Royal Family, Zelda's Lullaby. The center of the waterfall slowed down and revealed a tunnel. Angel jumped onto the ledge of the tunnel with

ease and she walked through into Zora's Domain with Salira on her head.

-Zora's Domain; King Zora's Throne room-

Walking up the stairs Angel gave a short bow to the Zora King. "Is there something I can help you with my dear?" King Zora asked. Angel nodded,

"Actually there is Your Majesty." the Zora King nodded, "and what is it that you need my dear?" Angel relaxed her shoulders, "I would like that

you or one of the Zora's could teach me how to manipulate water." she said fiddling with the bottom of her tunic.

King Zora nodded, "I know the perfect Zora to teach you." Angel's eyes brightened and she smiled, "you do sir?" King Zora nodded again, "Yes his

name is Koji and he will be here shortly my dear."

-A few minutes later-

After waiting for several minutes a male Zora about the same age as Angel entered the room and bowed to King Zora, "You called for me my

king." he said standing up straight. King Zora nodded and gestured to Angel, "Koji I want you to teach her how to manipulate water." Koji

nodded, "As you wish your majesty," he turned to Angel, "Your outfit is similar to the one who saved Princess Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach

a few years ago, what is your name?" he asked looking Angel up and down. "I'm Angel, that's my fairy Salira." Angel replied pointing to Salira

who was resting on her head.

Koji nodded, "Nice to meet you both, I'm Koji and I will be your mentor while you are in the Zora's Domain." Angel smiled," So um Koji do you think

I can get a tour of the Zora's Domain? Please?" Angel asked. Koji nodded, "Alright I'll show you around." he replied exiting the room followed

closely by Angel.

-Several hours later-

Sitting in the hidden area under the throne room Koji was showing Angel how to form a ball of water. Angel sighed, "Dang it!" she wined when

the water took shape for a second then deflated. Koji patted her on the back, "it takes practice, not everything can be done on the first try" he

said soothingly. Angel pouted, "I know, but I wanna be able to do this perfectly." Koji chuckled, "You get perfect with practice, rember that."

-FF 6 months later-

6 months after arriving at Zora's Domain, and being trained by Koji, Angel has learned the basics of water manipulation. She can form water balls

that won't explode, she learned how to make waves in the stillest of water, and now she is learning how to fight underwater using her Zora tunic

and how to turn water to ice.

-FF year later-

After a year and a half of being with the Zora's Angel has nearly mastered water manipulation thanks to her mentor and new close friend Koji.

Packing her Zora tunic in her bag Angel walked over to the entrance of the Zora's Domain where her former mentor Koji was waiting leaning

against the wall. Angel smiled at him, "Hey, you mad that I gotta go?" she asked tilting her head to the side, which caused the sleeping Salira to

fall off Angel's head and onto the ground. "WHAT IN DIN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR!!" Salira yelled flying up to be eye level with Angel. "Quiet Salira."

Angel said catching her fairy in an empty bottle. "I'm going to miss you Angel, it won't be the same here with out you and Salira around to bother

Ruto." Koji said giving the Hylian girl a hug before he walked her out to Zora's River.

-Zora's River-

"I'll see you later Koji, take care of yourself alright?" Angel said as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Koji chuckled and he nodded, "I'll do

just that Angel, see you later." Angel nodded and she jogged down Zora's River and out into Hyrule Field.

-Hyrule Field-

Sitting down at the entrance of Kakariko Angel pulled out a map of Hyrule, and with a blue pen she circled Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and

the Koriki Forest, "Where to next Salira?" she asked her fairy as she scanned the map in front of her. "I say we either go to the Gerudo Fortress

or Lon Lon Ranch Angel" Salira replied from her spot on Angel's head.

"The Gerudo Fortress is about a half day jog, better get moving then." Angel mumbled as she jogged across the bridge pass Castle Town and she

headed west ward to the Gerudo Fortress.

-FF sometime later; outside Gerudo Fortress-

Standing just outside the Gerudo Fortress Angel wiped the sweat from her forehead, studying the area her eyes landed on a man standing

outside a tent. the man noticed Angel and called her over, "Its dangerous to be out here at night missy, your welcome to spend the night inside

with the boys and me." Angel smiled gratefully at the man, "Thank you sir." the man nodded and opened the flap covering the entrance to the

tent Angel smiled at him again and entered the tent with the man close behind her.

"Alright boys make some room! We have a guest tonight!" the man said to the 3 guys lounging around the tent. The men gulped and made a spot

for Angel to rest, "There ya go ma'am." the 3 men said in unison. Angel smiled at the 4 men, she sat down in the spot they had cleared for her,

"Thank you all very much for letting me stay here for the night." the men all nodded and Angel fell asleep.

-Next morning-

"WAKE UP ANGEL! Time to go find Nabooru! LET'S GO!" Salira said annoyed as she bounced on Angel's stomach. Said girl opened her eyes glared

at her fairy and sat up, "Calm down Salira, sheesh annoying fairy." she mumbled as she stretched pulling on her bag in the process and left the

tent with out waking the 4 sleeping men.

Standing outside the tent Angel smiled when she felt the sun on her back, "Let's go find Nabooru." she stated heading into the Fortress with

Salira close behind her.

-Inside the Gerudo Fortress-

Looking around Angel asked, "how are were supposed to find Nabooru if all the Gerudo women look the same?!?" Salira sighed, "I'm not sure

Angel, try asking someone." Angel nodded and approached one of the Gerudo women who was guarding the entrance.

The guard glared at the pair but her eyes softened when she realized that neither of them was a man, "what is it child?" the guard asked looking

at the pair curiously. Angel gulped softly, "I'm looking for Lady Nabooru, do you know where I can find her?" the guard nodded, "Lady Nabooru is

at the Horseback Archery area, it is over that way." she said pointing to a sign with a horse on it.

Angel nodded, "Thank you very much! Good bye!" she waved to the guard as she jogged over to the Horseback Archery area.

-Horseback archery area-

Arriving in the area Angel stared in awe at the beautiful horses who's heads were sticking out of the stable, "wow! Those horses are really

beautiful." "Thank you little one, I was told that you were looking for me." a voice from behind Angel said causing said girl to turn around and lock

eyes with a Gerudo dressed in a pink gipsy outfit, "You are Lady Nabooru?" angel asked softly looking the older woman curiously.

Nabooru nodded, "Yes little one, I am Nabooru leader of the Gerudo. Who are you little one?" the Gerudo leader asked giving Angel a small smile.

Angel returned Nabooru's smile with one of her own, "I am Angel, that's Salira," she pointed to her red and black fairy floating next to her head

before continuing, "I came here in hopes that I could learn to be a thief from you Lady Nabooru."

Nabooru smiled at Angel, "I see, well little one I will train you. But before we begin lets get you into something a bit more suitable for the heat

here." Angel nodded, "Alright I'll change if I must." the Gerudo leader nodded and walked into a building with Angel and Salira close behind her.

-Inside the building-

Nabooru turned towards Angel and examined her closely, "What color do you prefer, and what weapons do you know how to use?" she asked

turning away from Angel and started looking through the shelves of clothes. "I really like the colors red, blue and silver. I can use a bow really well

and I know some swordsmanship." Angel replied gesturing to the sword and bow on her back.

Nabooru nodded and pulled three outfits off the shelf and handed them to Angel, "An archer and warrior, rare combination. Lets see if we have a

better bow and blade for you little one." she then strode off to search the weapon racks. Angel looked over the outfits she was given, "These are

really beautiful Lady Nabooru."

* * *

~To Be Continued... Next Chapter, The Ways of Thieves

~till next time,

~Angel


End file.
